xxdasxgoochxx
by Kjmk42
Summary: What happened to xxdasxgoochxx I needed to know


**IM TIRED SO TIRED WROTE THIS AT MIDNIGFHT BLEH IM DEAD NOW**

* * *

"NO! Don't hurt her." A familiar voice said to two dark mysterious figures as they dragged out a young women who had been tied up.

"Don't worry we won't hurt her. Just tell us what we need to know and your wife will be safe " One of the figures said as he pressed a dagger against her cheek. The women looked at the man shaking her head not to let them know as the figure hit her across her face telling her to stop moving. The man looked at her knowing she was right not to tell but he couldn't watch her being hurt by the figures either he finally broke.

"I'll tell you everything just let her go" The man said to them with tears down his cheeks. "Finally I was worried we were going to have to cut her pretty face of hers." The figure said as he dropped her to the ground and the other figure held her down. "Now tell us what is the kings plan for the assault on the neighboring country?" The figure asked him. The man told him everything down to the number of rations and supplies they had in there armory.

"See now was that so hard." The figure said to the man before proceeded to beat him near death. While he was beating the man the figure holding down the women lost control of her. She grabbed the figures dagger from his pocket and stabbed him in the hand causing the man to scream in pain and hit the women to the floor. The figure pulled out the dagger from his hand "Now that wasn't nice of you. I wish I didn't have to do this." The figure said before her stabbed the women in her heart causing her to gasp in pain as she looked at the man who was beaten she could see the look of horror on his face with the last of her strength she mouth the words "I love you Varric" before she slowly died.

Gumball woke up as tears flowed down his cheeks. "What was that Varric." Gumball questioned as he wiped his tears away. "That Gumball was a memory of mine. As I can see your memories you can do the same to mine." Varric told in a emotionless tone. "Who was that women Varric?" Gumball asked him. "That was the love of my life she was my wife she was four months with child." Varric said getting teary eyed. "I'm sorry Varric I didn't know."Gumball told him. "Its okay Gumball you will learn more about me soon but know isn't the time learn we need to catch up with the others." Varric told him. Gumball nodded and got up out of bed and caught up with Carrie and Drake as they we being showed around the secret tunnels of the blooming rose."What did I miss?"Gumball asked the two. "Nothing important we are being brought to the leader of the resistance." Drake told him as they walked though the tunnels to a large open area and a giant war table in the middle with a map of the city and it had pins stuck in it showing place to attack. Gumball Carrie and Drake saw a man with a scar across his face and a rugged beard and his face had the look of a man who has seen many things normal men wouldn't want to see. He looked up and saw the three staring at him he let out a smile and he walked over to them he was a well built man with a little above averaged height. "My prince you grown into a fine young man." He said to Drake in a rough voice but it was soothing at the same time. "Thank you but I don't know your name." Drake told him. He let out a giant laugh "Were are my manners my name is Odoin Vavra and I severed as your father's squire when I was a young lad." Odoin told him with a smile. Drake was surprised see is fathers squire but he didn't really care much about it "Its nice to meet"Drake said to him as he noticed another feline in the room besides him and gumball. "Oh allow me young prince this is my daughter Maria." Ododin said as he pushed her forward to greet the king. She was about the same size as the three her fur was a light silver it was beautiful to see in the sunlight as it shimmers she war a plain old tunic like everyone else around. She spoke in a calming tone to Drake "Greetings my prince." She said to him as she knelled down before Drake for a proper greeting. "Rise you have no need to bow down before me." Drake told her. She stood up and smiled "As you wish my prince." Maria told him and than noticed Gumball and Carrie. "Hello." She said to them Gumball and Carrie introduced themselves to her. "Now that introduction are over We need to talk about our plan for taking back the kingdom." Odoin said to the group and he looked at the table that showed a map of the area. "We have no need to worry about the area surrounding the villagers and farmers are with the resistance after the king declared that they pay more taxes to him. All we have to do is worry about the castle and how we are going to get out men inside." Odoin told Drake. "Do we have any siege equipment?" Drake asked him. "No my Prince we are a resistance that is not funded we do not have the money or martial to make siege equipment." Odoin said to Drake. "We don't need siege equipment." A voice said from the shadows. "Whos there?" Drake said looking for the voice. "No need to worry Drake I'm a friend." A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows to revealed it was the Creator. "Creator what are you doing here?" Drake asked him, "Don't worry Drake creator is a friend to us he has been giving us information on the castle." Odoin told him. Creator shook his head with agreeing with Odoin "Like I said we don't need siege equipment just a really big explosion. At the south wall is were I found were it was weakest all I need is the material to make the bomb." Creator told the group as he put a paper of listed supplies on the table. "This is the martial I need to make the bomb I need two of you to gather them from me." Creator told them. "Which one of us should go?" Gumball asked. "You and I will." Carrie told him. Gumball looked at her happy that he will get to be with her alone well except for Varric. "Its settled than you will find the martials in the locations" Creator told them handing them a map. Thus Gumball and Carried set off to retrieve the items they need.

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT PLZ REVIWE STILL TIRED **


End file.
